


The Human Touch

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [13]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Malcolm has it.  Jonathan's trying to be glad of that. Missing scene 2.04 "Dead Stop".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
> **Author's notes:** Spoilers as expected!

They've followed me. Maybe Trip heard Phlox's urgency and figured I'd need them. He's insubordinate, sometimes.

My helmsman lies dead at our feet. Travis. Gone. I can't believe it.

My crewman. Our friend. Just - dead

From the corner of my eye I notice Trip's hand on Malcolm's shoulder, the swaying of the taller toward the shorter man. A reassurance. A comfort.

They'd been friends a long time. This will hit Reed harder than anyone.

It hurts to see him do this, visibly drawing strength from another man. But I'm glad too: at least I know he won't be grieving alone.


End file.
